


Heir [Discontinued]

by Dystaura



Series: Coronation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female-Centric, Friendship, Japan, Japanese Culture, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Kageyama Tobio, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystaura/pseuds/Dystaura
Summary: The story of a genius setter breaking their way to centre stage.Kageyama Tobio has been able to power through some big events in current life, and this only consists of middle school! Now in High school, life will be harder but also more interesting.Oh yeah, and did I mention Kageyama's a girl?Fem!Kageyama x Everyone[Rewrite now up!!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kageyama Family sit down to talk about what's going to happen the following year.  
> It'll be hard but they'll brave through it, as a family.

"Tobio!"

"Tobio?"

A young girl was woken from her nap by her mother's voice, calling her from downstairs. Rolling off her bed and rubbing her eyes she called back. "Coming mom."

After gaining enough energy to lift herself off her carpet her door swung open revealing a taller, black haired boy. He just stood at her doorway shaking his head.

"Come on Tobio, she's been calling for like, an hour."

Tilting her head and furrowing her brows she stared right back at him.

"Kuza-nii, are you lying again?"

"Okay more like 5 minutes but just hurry up and go downstairs. We're all waiting for you"

She followed him through the corridor and down the stairs, all while seemingly paying attention to her older brother's rant about whatever.

"-and you know what he said to me? 'Oh, Kuza you'll never make it' blah blah blah. Ugh, he just pushes my buttons, I'll show him!"

On entering the living room she was ushered to sit down on the couch next to her mom. Her dad and brother sat themselves down on the chair and table, facing towards her. 

"Tobio, as you know we will all be away for your next school year so we need to go through the plan of what we're all going to do"

A nod from her daughter signified for her to continue.

"I'm going to France to do some business with my team for the company, and your dad will be in America working with a few athletes for a program he was invited to. Your brother will also be moving to Seoul for his music college."

Another nod from the young girl.

Her dad picked up the conversation and looked at her with a mix of worry and care.

"The time differences will be a pain to work around but your mother should be able to call during the evening and I will call every morning to check up on you. Your brother will call you during random times of the day to check up on you, okay?"

"That's fine dad, you don't have to worry about me"

"Oh Tobio, that's what parents do. I'm sorry we couldn't change the times of our trips but they're too important. We have a few maids and butlers around to keep an eye on you though, and we should all be able to come back home during your school breaks. It will only be about 2 years anyway. We'll be back before you know it in time for your graduation!"

The conversation lasted 2 hours as they made plans of what they were going to do this year, Kuza managed to get their parents to agree with facetime calls every Saturday and her parents made some ground rules for when they will go, along with a group chat so they can easily stay in contact. Her mother and brother will be leaving in about 2 weeks time whereas her father will be leaving for America in about 3 weeks. The whole exchange wasn't really a surprise as she was already told a few months ago when they where all confirmed and also the fact that she had been planning how to get through the year without them since then.

In a month she would be going into her 1st year of Junior High at Kitagawa Daiichi and she couldn't wait to play in the volleyball team.

Her older brother was skeptical saying "You're a girl so you should be in the girls team..." To which Tobio replied with a shrug, "I don't want to."

Kuza couldn't say anything after that, he knew how stubborn his little sister could be.

"Fine, do what you want then _Ao_ "

"Thanks, _Kaiyo_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, to get things straight:  
> Tobio will be going into her 1st year of junior high.  
> She won't be coming from Akiyama Elementary, [You'll see why later, huehuehue]
> 
> "Ao" = Translates to blue in Japanese. Kuza calls Tobio "Ao" as a nickname. (Her eyes are a deep blue)  
> "Kaiyo" = Translates to Ocean in Japanese. Tobio's nickname to her older brother Kuza. (His eyes are a cool turquoise)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble of the Kageyama family a few month after they split.

"By the way sis... I got a cat"

Through her phone, she could see Kuza run around his apartment to get his cat with him on screen.

"His name is Clawsy because he nearly took my eye out when I first got him a few weeks ago"

She smiled at him and thought back to the previous few months after her family left she was alone in the house along with a few maids and butlers who kept her company.

She was close to the youngest maid at 22 years old who Kuza tried to get close to before he left. Tobio nearly fell over from laughing when she shot down his hopes saying that she liked girls. He simply sighed and flopped on the couch as the girls tried to contain her giggles.

Her name was Tori and she was her first and only female friend. The other maids did lots of cleaning for the massive house whereas the butlers acted as bodyguards when she tried to go out. The only butler who she could trust leaving her be was the main cook, Zenos who was 25 and acted as her stand in carer.

"Kuza-nii? Did you really have to get a cat? Shouldn't you be studying?"

Her brother stuck his tongue out childishly to which she did back.

Suddenly there was another incoming call on Tobio's side to which she calmly informed Kuza that it was their mom. Quickly adding her to the call she greeted her.

"Tobio, Kuza how are you two? You doing well?

...

Is that a cat?"

Kuza quickly tried to explain to his mother that Clawsy wasn't too hard to look after whereas the cat had other ideas and jumped onto his face and started to mess up his hair. She heard a few muffled cries from her brother and looked at her mother's face which was clearly unimpressed.

"I'm fine mom, I just got home from practice 20 minutes ago and I'm about to eat dinner." Tobio moved her mom's attention from her brother's screen and answered her mother's initial question.

"That's good, do you know what your eating?"

"Curry! With an egg on top!"

She heard her mother softly sigh with a smile, "Really now? Isn't that what you had for the past week?"

"But it's my favourite..." her daughter answered with a pout.

"I'll have to tell Zeno-San to make you different food so you won't just be living on curry"

Tobio's pout deepened but she eventually agreed.

Kuza's screen opened again with his hair dishelved and Clawsy trying to shake himself out of her brother's arm. "Aha! See, perfectly fine!" he stated, slightly out of breath.

Her mother smiled and shook her head.

The then talked for half an hour until Tobio was called to eat by an older maid. Her mom then said she had to go to a meeting and Kuza replied with "I'm going to study now for a bit" And with that, the call was ended and they went to do their own tasks on other sides of the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but I had to do a little drabble of the family, I tried to make it realistic with their time zones.
> 
> Japan and Korea are 9 ish hours ahead of France so calling at 6 PM would mean its 9 AM where their mom is and it would be 4/5ishAM where their dad is as the timezones are 13(?) hours ahead.
> 
> Idk, someone correct me?
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is to show that their family bond is still strong despite being so far away from each other.
> 
> No angst... Yet ;) 
> 
> I'll introduce some profiles of my original characters next chapter.
> 
> -Dystaura


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kitagawa Daiichi Trio has some ups and downs in their friendship, thankfully, the sanest one knows how to fix what the others may break.

[Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1f6SGcmKv_3swo0Ep0dkUCbp6eNzykNFV-O_5cjgee8A/edit?usp=sharing) is the profile document of my other Characters.

* * *

It was now midway through Kageyama Tobio's first year of junior high, Roughly 3 months from her family's last visit and 2 weeks since Kindaichi and Kageyama's argument.

Oikawa wanted nothing to do with the young prodigy and ignored little Kageyama as if his life depended on it. Iwaizumi, being the good senpai as his idiot friend apparently didn't have the mental capacity to do so, tried to clear the air at training but to no avail. Trying to get his two kohais to speak to each other was a task even he couldn't complete. The vice-Captain had done what he could but with finals coming up, he didn't have time to play team parent.  _ **(LIES, IWA-CHAN IS OUR TEAM MOM AND DAD 24/7)**_

Kunimi, their mutual friend and the one Iwaizumi had turned to had originally opted to stay away from the row.

Currently thinking back to about two weeks prior to his friends' fight a scowl crept onto his face. The group of other first years he was with had noticed this and began to pester him.

_'Those idiots. Now that they're fighting I can't choose sides because their reasonings were both equally as dumb...'_

Looking up from the table he caught Kageyama near the window of the classroom and Kindaichi just a few more seats away, blatantly ignoring each other.

_Sigh._

Friends are so much work...

 

 

-

 

 

It was so long ago that Kageyama couldn't even remember what they had fought about.

Maybe volleyball, _probably_ volleyball.

Speaking of which, her last class had just ended and Kindaichi had roughly shouldered past her. She managed to balance herself before she could topple over at the force and turned her head to glare at the tall boy, quickly making his way through the crowd.

She followed the retreating figure to the sports gym but was abruptly stopped as she reached the door to enter.

Without a word, Kunimi dragged her around the back of the gym where nobody really goes and stopped, making Tobio run face first into his back.

Dusting herself off and rubbing her sore cheek she spoke up, "what's this?"

Kunimi sighed before speaking, "Could you just say sorry to Kindaichi so this stupid ignoring thing can end, I hate hanging out with the other 1st years."

"Why should **I** be the one to apologize?! It wasn't just my fault!"

With knitted brows, the taller boy looked at Kageyama in mild confusion, "What? Wait... You don't even remember what you were arguing about do you?"

Before she could respond he continued with what he was saying, "Whatever, it doesn't matter, it was stupid anyway. Plus, I already tried with Kindaichi but he didn't even listen to me the stupid lampost."

Looking up she saw his face gain a few irritated twitches and held back a quiet giggle.

"You are the only other person who can stop this dumb fight so just hurry up and do it already. Say sorry and it'll be over and we go back to normal."

Kageyama squinted her eyes at him as if to try to see what he was trying to hide (If he was even trying to hide anything).

"Stop looking at me like that, just go apologies or whatever..." Knowing that the black haired girl would need a better reason for laying down her pride he decided to play **_that_**  card "...If you apologized and made everything go back to normal, we can go back to playing volleyball... the three of us."

Kageyama's face contorted as if she was hurt and eventually let out a sharp exhale.

"Fine!"

_She's too easy._

 

 

-

 

 

After practice ended she raced up to Kindaichi before he made it to the changing rooms.

"What do you want"

"...To talk"

"Whatever"

The taller boy proceeded to ignore her and follow the other club members to get changed when Kunimi blocked his way. Focusing his eyes on his friend he silently questioned what he was doing, only getting an answer with an eye-roll and a nod over where Kageyama was standing.

"Fine, what is it?" He pivoted back around to face the girl.

"Uhm, well... I'm sorry about what I said when we were arguing!" She yelled loud enough for it to echo in the gym.

Kindaichi stood rooted in shock meanwhile Kunimi had a slight smirk resting on his indifferent face.

"Ah, I-Uh..." Kindaichi had no idea how to respond.

Kunimi let out his 37th sigh of the day at his two idiot friends, with an exasperated tone he clarified, "she just apologized you spikey tree, just accept it and apologize for the dumb stuff you've also said and get this over with."

"R-right, ah, sorry about that. Well, I mean, what I said when we fought. I didn't really mean it. Um, yeah, sorry."

Now Kageyama was in the situation Kindaichi was just in.

"Ahh, uh, umm-"

"Oh my God, you're both so awkward! Alright. Boom, you're both friends again now go get changed so we can go to the mini-mart, I want something sweet to eat."

And with that, the trio was together again and the rest of the volleyball club didn't have to tip-toe around them.

 

 

-

 

 

"Huh, who knew that Tobio-chan would have any frien- ACK! IWA-CHAN!"

"Shut up Trashykawa, you're meant to be their senpai _and_ captain."

"Pfft, yeah, but it's Tobio-chan."

"You're actually trash."

"UGH! RUDE!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some company arriving and Tobio finds out the evening is a very tiring time of day.

Songs [Kuza's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17gSgrd_XZl8wL0St5S3jfIH8KM6evQUlvTu03fEOjU0/edit?usp=sharing) band play: **~~All songs by Day6~~**

[Stop The Rain](https://youtu.be/64DtWBXjU2Y)

[If ～また逢えたら～](https://youtu.be/unS_PcMn3RA)

[Congratulations](https://youtu.be/2VYH3c2cEO8)

* * *

 

Kageyama Tobio was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor in no particular rhythm. Both restless and excited.

She was waiting at an airport bay in which her brother would soon arrive through. Kuza would be landing in a few minutes along with the rest of his band with the intention of filming a few clips in Japan for their music video. Thankfully, Kuza managed to sweet talk his professor in allowing their group stay in their country for a week longer, to spend time with his sweet little sister (Not that they needed to know that).

His band members were excited to finally meet their bassist's little sister after having long chats with each other through Tobio and Kuza's video chats.

Just a week ago Kye (Their drummer) stunned her with a greeting and a fluent string of comments in Japanese, they had often conversed with a mixture of casual Korean and English to which Tobio only knew to an extent. Seeing her surprised face he had explained that he was fluent in most languages for their music, Japanese was one he had already wanted to learn. Being in a group with Kuza had inspired him to work on the language harder, he hadn't included her in the reason, he kept that to himself

Within their conversation, the topic switched to their song releasing the following few months. He accidentally leaked a section to Tobio to which she then swore to never tell anyone 'especially Kuza, please don't tell Kuza. He'll kill me'. They sealed it with an online pinky-promise and a smile.

Her and Kye got quite close much to her brother's dismay, the other members said that they had suspected so. Kye was the youngest out of them and was kind and charismatic, along with the fact that he was around 3 years older than her. He had originally planned to go to High school like the majority of Japanese students but his dream for a music career had only grown stronger after sneaking into his dad's music studio and listening to some tracks. Currently, he had a part-time job in his father's company as the one who did the little jobs, this paid well enough though he shrugged.

They often talked about volleyball for Tobio's sake and dancing which was Kye's other love, only second to music.

One call, Tobio remembers picking up a call to be greeted by Kye sitting in a spacious room with full-length mirrors on one whole strip of wall. During that call, she had agreed, watched and commented on his choreographies, happy to help him improve. She had jokingly stated that she had tried to dance when she where younger only to fall flat on her face wich then deterred her from trying again. Kye, the ever so helpful, had told her that he could teach her some routines of his when they meet and she happily agreed.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud voice through the crowd. Kuza was frantically waving at her towering over most of the crowd at 6'3. With a smile, she waved back and was given a few small waves for the people behind him, his band.

They all rushed over to her with bright smiles that matched hers and introduced themselves with a hug and a pat on the head.

They got a large taxi home and Tobio sat between Kye and Dani (Electric guitarist) and talked about what they're going to do when they arrive at the house. Tobio mentioned the gym, library, pool, music studio and dance studio casually and the other band members turned her way with disbelief. Kuza saw this on the face of each of his fellow members and laughed, knowing that they'd find out the truth in his little sister's word in the next hour or so.

 

-

 

Soon after hauling their luggage through the Kageyama residence with the help of some butlers the band lounged on the couch, chairs and floor of the main room.

Soren(Acoustic Guitar/Leader) and Kuza shared a sofa chair, just barely fitting on together but dozing off comfortably nevertheless. Viel was on the floor leaning against the couch, watching to the cartoon on TV. Kye, Dani and Tobio were on the couch watching the volleyball match she had been playing on her tablet.

It was calm.

It was nice.

As the daylight began to fade, everyone started to tire out.

The eldest two on their shared chair had dozed off an hour ago, Viel (Pianist) had slept on the floor with his head on the couch near Dani's (Electric Guitarist) legs, both had earphones in playing calming tunes.

The only ones left in the dark evening glow of the coming night was Tobio and Kye, huddled in blankets, pillows and snacks. The tablet now playing videos on a dim light and shared earphones to try not disturb the others.

The girl's hair was tucked behind her ears to try to prevent them from obstructing her view but to no avail. Loose strands managed to escape to which she retaliated with a short blow in hopes for them to move.

Kye turned to Tobio when feeling the weight on the other end of their shared earphone nearly loosen it out of his own ear. Watching her remove her sweater paws from the blanket wrapped around her and moving the inky waves away from her eyes before moving them back down into the depths of the fluffy blanket again. The soft blue light of the screen illuminated her features as she held them out in front of them on her lap and the light gracefully moved on her eyelashes as she shifted her gaze.

Without noticing he had been staring too long and the younger girl was staring right back, her stormy eyes holding a questioning gaze. He replied with a soft smile.

 

-

 

A few hours later Zenos and Torienne the most trusted butler and maid of Tobio's, entered the dimly lit room and silently laughed at the sight.

Gathering the plates and discarded snacks Zeno made his way back to the kitchen only after passing Tori with an armful of blankets and pillows.

After draping the cosy blankets and fluffy pillows comfortably over the group she made her way out of the room, turning off the lights with a gentle smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update, I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer and push the storyline a bit faster to get to our much-loved people into the story. However, I got encased writing about Kuza and his group.
> 
> I know I've just sprung so much more OCs on you guys but you will only really need to remember Kye and maybe Soren? (I lowkey ship him with Kuza)
> 
> Anyway... I'll add the character lists at the start of each chapter in case you need to refer back to them :)


End file.
